Life at school
by zolorsa
Summary: the life and romance of jaden/syrus....lemon yaoi, i dont know what else to say just R.R
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one im back again )

I am aware my other story sucked, but this one will be way better

This story is about yugioh gx, but has nothing to do with dueling, they all live in a normal boarding school in my mind and story.

The main couple will be Jaden + Syrus, this couple deserves more attention.

It's rated M for a reason people, if u don't like yaoi lemons then just leave the page now

Disclaimer: I do not own this show; if I did it would be on the adult channels for hawt smex on every episode

_Italics thoughts_

Underline dream/fantasy

Regular well regular stuff walking talking etc….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syrus P.O.V

_Phew finally the school week is done, and now it's a long weekend, no school until Wednesday. I can't wait to get back into my dorm with Jaden. Oh Jaden why won't you realize my love. You would think he would have noticed that I haven't had a girlfriend during both years that id been here. Girls just never got me, they are all moody and stuff, someone would have to pay me to go out with one. That's right im gay laugh it up, I just wish Jaden was to. Even though he hasn't had a girlfriend either, he always go after that Alexis chick. God I hate that bitch doesn't she know that she's distracting my man…….. My man?? What am I saying, he'd never love me, no one would._

During the course of his thinking he didn't realize that he was at the door of his room.

_Where's my key?? Ugh I hope that Jaden's inside. (1) "_Jaden are you in there"

"Hang on a sec Sy," _Jaden opened the door and I almost died. He was standing right there where anyone could see him with nothing but a towel to cover his waist…barely._"O-oh t-thanks J-Jay"

"No problem little dude" he said. "Jay are you done with the shower" I asked. "No he said I just got undressed when you yelled for me, I'll be out in like twenty minutes." He said "Alright" I answered.

_That's okay I can wait twenty minutes to get in the shower and take care of my…erm problem I got from seeing Jaden so scantily dressed. Five minutes went by and the water started, I heard Jaden singing. I didn't know what song, but his voice made me crazy. Oh what the hell 15 minutes is plenty of time to take care of my problem._

He lowered his jeans to his ankles so he could raise them if Jaden got out quickly and took off his shirt. His penis was at attention almost poking out of his boxers he decided just to put it through the fly incase Jaden got out of the shower quickly. He looked at himself in the mirror

_Man am I pathetic am I really goanna jack off to my friend singing in the shower. O well it's too late to stop now. _

He made a fist and gripped all 3.5 inches of himself, he knew it was small but he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He moved up and down the shaft and lubed himself up with his precum. Then he entered his fantasy.

Jaden exited the shower quicker than he thought and said "Don't do that Sy, let me do it for you." He reached down and started to give Syrus a blow job." He slowly tortured him taking in the head and licking it. Syrus cried out "Faster" and Jaden complied taking him all in and ravishing him, meanwhile Jaden cupped his balls and slowly massaged them. Syrus whimpered "Im not gunna last" and was cut off with the immensity of his orgasm.

He came back to the real world to find that the water had stopped and Jaden was probably getting dressed. Syrus had to clean up fast. His shirt and pants which ended up on the floor next to him were filthy and his boxers were so wet you would think that they just got out of the laundry machine. To make matters worse Jaden just got out of the bathroom and had a bit of a shocked expression on his face. "Oh erm Syrus I didn't mean to walk in on you. Maybe I should leave for a bit and come back in like 10 minutes." then he noticed a tear going don Syrus's cheek.

_Great now Jaden's goanna think that im some sort of desperate pervert, having to pleasure myself when he was right there. O great now im crying_

Jaden's P.O.V

_Uh-oh I better comfort him, I don't know what his problem is, I mean everyone does it. Even me, I've never been caught though. It must be pretty traumatizing. I should say something._

"Sy buddy its okay, there's no need to cry I mean just about every guy on the planet does it and with those odds some of them are bound to get caught. Im lucky enough that I never have. Here let me take those clothes and ill put them in the laundry, they'll be good as new. O and don't worry I won't tell anyone."

He walked out of the room towards the laundry room for the dorm.

Syrus's P.O.V

_Man what a nice guy ,now I know why I fell for him, it was great of him to take all of my clothes to wash them…OMG all of my clothes I was naked right in front of him. He turned redder than a tomato and hopped in the shower before Jaden got back_ .

_End of ch 1 hoped u liked it_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chumley does not exist, at least not as their room mate_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all sry 4 da lack of updates but moms been watchin me constantly so this is my first 5 minute window 2 type so ill keep it fast…. Yes I am stil writing but ive had a lot on my plate… next chap will be up by next Wednesday…I hope


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

W00t im back all of you guys…finally I can post. Alright, I think that I went to a lime-y thing too fast last chapter so this will be a songfic chapter from Syrus's POV

XXXXXXXX

Syrus sat in the shower letting the scalding water run over his body

_What did I just do…Jaden probably thinks im a freak now….he'll never want to talk to me again._

_All I have left now are my memories._

**FLASHBACK+SONG (every time we touch)**

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

_Syrus thought about how Jaden had been invading his dreams for some time. Sometimes in a less than dignified manner and sometimes in the way they were now, best friends. He remembered how whenever Jaden wasn't in the room he couldn't sleep. Jaden was all he had or wanted in the world he realized. Withought him he had no reason to live._

_**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. **_

_Syrus thought about how every time they came in close contact he got butterflies in his stomach and never wanted the contact to end. Whether he initiated the contact or Jaden did he savored every moment of it "now that he's seen touching myself he'll never want to touch me again" he thought. _

_**Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.**_

_He thought about how Jaden was the anchor that kept him happy. He protected him from bullies, teachers, whatever the world threw at him. Syrus thought further and realized that he had never repaid Jaden for this._

"_Im worthless…a piece of garbage. Who would miss me if I left the world. Jaden wouldn't after what he's seen….Its official, no one would miss me. I should just die._

Syrus knew what he wanted to do. He took his soap and put it on the shower floor. He took a breath and put his foot down on it and slipped on purpose. He was intelligent about he did this. He angled his body so that as he fell he hit his head on the nozzles.

He had one last coherent thought

_It's all over…_

It would have been if Jaden hadn't walked in the door at that moment, heard the thump, and seen the blood slowly coming out of the bottom of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY cliffhanger….hope u liked it…I did. (yes I know how conceited I sound)

Reviews make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there peoples of earth and beyond who are reading this. I am ETREMELY SUPER DUPER UBER sorry for not updating. But you see finals are next week and I have been studying for the past three weeks cuz im just a nerd like that. However what I can do to get an update earlier is if someone would be willing to they could tell me that they can write the next chapter and I would gladly tell them what I want in it, then edit/look it over and submit it. Just tell me alright. Till finals are over or someone helps me, peace out


End file.
